


The Risk of Falling

by elenagracee



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Cute, Dating, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenagracee/pseuds/elenagracee
Summary: Changkyun is at wits end when he discovers that his sister is getting married, and expects him to bring his non-existent boyfriend along. He recruits Hoseok, a straight acting student in his final year of university, to assist him in fooling his family.





	1. invitation

 

Changkyun woke to the sound of his blaring cell phone, vibrating erratically on the living room table. He groaned, and realised that he fell asleep on the couch again, after a night of heavy gaming. Sitting up, he seized his noisy phone from the table to see who had the audacity to bug him at this time of day. He almost fell from the couch, when he saw his sister's name. He hadn't spoken to Miyeon for months, due to purposely ignoring her because of her nosy ways. Just this once, he thought that there would be no harm in answering it, that is, if she didn't shout at him for avoiding her and most of the rest of his family.

Hesitantly, the male tapped the 'answer' button and was somehow instantly greeted with a cheerful tone, "Changkyun! It's about time you answered me."

"Why are you calling this early?" Changkyun responded sluggishly, disregarding her comment, "it's my day off."

"Has it come yet?" his sister responded, also disregarding Changkyun's words. Has what come yet? Changkyun sat in his cross-legged position on the couch, wondering whether she had finally bought him that console he wanted, and sent it in the mail.

"Has what come yet?" He replied, trying to not sound suspicious. He rose from the couch, and stretched, not letting the phone separate from his ear.

His sister seemed somewhat surprised, but continued regardless, "My wedding invitation, of course! Silly."

"Your what?" He choked, and almost dropped his phone on the ground, "Since when?"

"Haven't you been keeping up with our posts?" She quizzed in reply, knowing full well what her brother was like.

"Uh..." Changkyun pulled a face, and scratched the back of his head, "Nope."

He was too busy for things like social media lately. Between his classes, assignments and dedicated gaming time, there was no opening for trivial things like that. Besides, if his family saw he was online, he would get collectively roasted by all of them.

"Well surprise!" She exclaimed, deciding not to get offended by the lack of contact, "I'm getting married!"

"Congrats, sis." Changkyun spoke, only with a little bit of sarcasm, as he entered his kitchen, "After all this time... I knew it was possible."

"Shut up, Changkyun." She replied, only a little amused by his comment. Her response reminded him of what it was like when they both still lived at home. The two were super close, and their banter was always fun. They also had always included each other in everything. She was going to the movies with friends? She invited Changkyun. She didn't want to be alone on a date with a weirdo? She invited Changkyun. Even though he stays on campus, Changkyun thinks that they would still be that close if she didn't suddenly move to the big city. Ever since Miyeon moved away, all she did was become nosy on social media.

"You know it to be true." He laughed, much to her dismay, "I guess I better check my mail then, don't want to contribute to the future bridezilla."

"Pfft." She scoffed, "You wish you had that impact."

 

\---

 

After lazily changing the outfit he had been wearing for the past three days into something he thought was clean that didn't necessarily match, Changkyun wandered out of his third story apartment and into the hallway. Ensuring that his door was locked, he headed for the elevator. Just as he pressed the 'down' button, he heard a voice from behind.

"Hey Changkyun!" Minhyuk, Changkyun's closest friend and neighbour spoke, catching up to him, "I never see you this early. Are you sick?"

"Aren't you funny." He replied, tiredly. He placed his hands back into his pockets, and patiently waited for the elevator to arrive. He could have taken the stairs, but he felt as if he was too tired to do so.

"I'm serious!" Minhyuk expressed, actually worried about his friend. He had never spoken to him before ten in the morning in the entire time he knew him.

"I'm fine, Minhyuk." Changkyun clarified, watching the elevator arrive, "I just need to check my mail for once, instead of walking past it and pretending that it doesn't exist."

"I see." The caramel-haired male followed his friend into the lift, "Expecting something?"

"I guess you could say that." Changkyun responded, "My sister, Miyeon, she's getting married apparently."

"Oh my god!!" Minhyuk squealed and began to geek out, he was a huge fan of parties, and weddings were no exception, "I'm so happy for her!"

"I never saw it happening, she was always too much of a clinger." He told his friend, and laughed, "Poor guy."

"Don't say that," Minhyuk scolded, as the two disembarked at the first floor, "I'm sure she's lovely."

"Yeah, or he's a suck up." Changkyun retorted. He had never actually met the guy before, and was quite curious about who his sister had suddenly decided to marry.

Changkyun pushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he fumbled with the key to his mailbox. He noticed it looked as if it was bulging, and felt a little bit guilty about not coming here sooner. Opening the door, he was greeted with what seemed like a million different magazines, newspapers, pamphlets and letters. He quickly fumbled through the large stack, looking for something he was hoping stood out.

He finally came across a golden envelope, his name and address written in script. Flipping it over to open it, he noticed that it was sealed with an embossed gold sticker.

Running his fingers over the sticker, he whispered, "It's prettier than I thought it would be."

He carefully peeled the sticker off, trying not to rip it, and slid the invitation out. The invitation was just as gold as the envelope. It was a piece of thick white paper placed on a piece of shiny golden cardboard, which had very intricate, sparkly golden flaps over the top that reminded Changkyun of those decorations that you sometimes see around the roof on people's porches. It also had a beige ribbon tied around it.

Before he could actually remove the ribbon and look at the invitation itself, another small piece of white paper fell from the envelope. He picked it up from the ground and slowly opened it up, forgetting about Minhyuk standing against the wall across the hallway. It read:

 

Don't you think I've forgotten. You better bring that boyfriend of yours to my wedding or there will be hell to pay. Love you! xx

 

"Oh crap!" Changkyun said, a little too loudly, "I totally forgot about that!"

He froze in place. He had forgotten that he had been constantly telling his matchmaker sister that he was seeing someone, and now he had dug himself into a deep hole that he couldn't get out of, not without being caught, getting called a huge liar or being cut off. She was known to hold grudges too, and that sight was not pretty.

Changkyun jumped in his place when his friend suddenly spoke over his shoulder, "What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Changkyun spoke hurriedly, shoving the invite and the incriminating note back into it's envelope and changing the subject, "Uhh, hey! We on for that 1v1 rematch later?"

"Is that even a question?" Minhyuk spoke proudly, hoping to snag the win once more, "Of course!"

 

\---

 

Staring at his computer screen, Changkyun gulped. He thought about many options, and realised that there was only one way he could manage this, and if it failed, he would have to come clean. After checking the RSVP date on the invitation, he realised that he had less than 5 days to come up with someone who he could pass off as his boyfriend, and was hoping that the advertisement section on the school website and newspaper was enough to do the job. He stressfully began to look through the entire site, and eventually found the email of the editor. He was told, after saying a few choice words to Minhyuk that revealed nothing, that the best way to contact them was in their office, but that was across the campus, and he did not have the time to go that far. It didn't help that this was quite an embarrassing situation. Opening his school email, he begrudgingly wrote, along with other details:

 

[ACTOR WANTED: URGENT]

I am in need of a male actor (no experience needed!) who is open for many different scenarios and has a lot of free time!

I am willing to pay handsomely!

Located in Apt. 10, in the new building

 

"That should do it," Changkyun whispers to himself, hesitantly hovering his mouse over the 'send button'. He kept reading over his intended advertisement and wishing that there was another way to get out of this. He considered using Minhyuk, but his sister had met him before. It was a long time ago, but it would be a disaster if she remembered him. Closing his eyes, he hit send, and hoped that he would make it out of this alive.


	2. meeting

 

For the third time that weekend, Changkyun heard a hurried knock at his apartment door. As inviting as his couch and this video game was, he had to get up from it to reluctantly answer and most likely shoo away the person who was waiting at the other side. He slowly made his way toward it, lowkey hoping that whoever it was would just decide to leave him alone.

After many small strides, Changkyun arrived at the door to see a black-haired male through the peephole, "What do you want?"

Disregarding the slight annoyance in the tone of voice, the male on the other end of the door jumped when he actually heard a sound coming from the inside of the apartment, "Oh, hello! I'm here about the advertisement? The one in the school paper?"

"Oh, of course!" Changkyun mentally smacked his forehead, forgetting his last minute attempt to find someone who could help him out with his predicament, "Come right in."

"Thanks," the stranger spoke, entering the apartment, Changkyun holding the door open for him, "It means a lot. I’m an aspiring actor and model- "

"Look." Changkyun cut the other off, leading him to the living room couch, "I’ve already had a couple of people come in here and reject the job at hand, and I won’t be mad if you don’t want it either."

"Shoot." the guest spoke, insisting that Changkyun explains exactly what me means by that statement.  Changkyun was taken aback. He was too focused on the fact that the few other people to answer to the advertisement were complete jackasses toward him when he told them the details. They thought it was 'threatening' and 'not right', even though they didn't know how it made him feel, or what was at stake.

"This... is kind of embarrassing," Changkyun fidgeted in his standing position opposite the couch, avoiding eye contact with the eager applicant, "... but my sister is coming back from the city and she thinks that I…"

"She thinks you’re what?" he cut in, tilting his head to the side. It was silent for a moment, as Changkyun mentally prepared himself to speak.

"..That I am in a relationship. With a male." he continued, shyly, "I'm sorry, it's a long story."

Changkyun looked at the guest through the corner of his eye, to see that he had his eyebrows raised. He didn't know whether that was a good sign, or a bad sign.

"Oh." was all he initially said in response, but he soon continued, "Is it okay if I ask why?"

"I just wanted her to stop asking me about my love life every five minutes, and it’s just... It has backfired completely." Changkyun ranted, speaking a little too fast, "I thought that if I told her that I was dating someone she would lay off a little, you know? Now she's getting married and she wants to meet him."

"Well, now I see why you said you were paying well, not many people would be willing to do... questionable things, even for money." the stranger acknowledged, standing up from his position on the couch, "Oh, and that you needed someone with a lot of time on their hands. But…"

"But what?"

The black-haired male approached a distraught Changkyun and placed his pale hand on his shoulder, "I’ll do it, but you don’t need to pay me."

Changkyun was gobsmacked at the fact that he might actually get away with this after all, however, he was determined for the lifesaver to actually get something out of it. It just wasn't right for this guy to possibly have to pretend to be something he's not in front of his entire family for nothing.

"That’s crazy talk." Changkyun shook his head, as he politely slid the hand off of his shoulder, "You would be wasting a lot of your time if you weren't being compensated."

"It really isn’t that crazy." He shook his head in response.

"and why is that?" Changkyun questioned.

"I've seen situations like this before," he explained simply, "Think of it as a favour that you don’t have to repay, and besides. This will be great acting experience for the future."

"Well, if you are totally sure..." Changkyun shrugged, but slowly realised that he still didn't know what this person's name was, "I just realised that I haven't asked for your name."

"I was hoping you'd ask," he chuckled and continued, "My name is Lee Hoseok. I'm in my final year of my acting degree."

"Well, Hoseok," Changkyun was quite impressed, but that didn't really matter, "my sister thinks your name is Wonho. I hope that's okay."

"Oh, of course, uh..." Hoseok paused, trying to indicate to the other that he had no idea what his name was.

"Right!" Changkyun mentally slapped his forehead once more, and answered, "My name is Changkyun. I'm studying music part-time."

"Nice to meet you, Changkyun." Hoseok put his hand out for a handshake, and Changkyun obliged.

"You too." Changkyun smiled, but remembered the fine print on the bottom of the wedding invitation, "I hope you're free now, because Miyeon's engagement party is tomorrow, and you're invited."

 

\--

 

Changkyun stood beside Hoseok on the sidewalk just a few metres away from his parents house, where his sister's engagement party was being held. The two were nervous, since Changkyun tried to cram as much info into Hoseok's head about his family and what they had been doing with their lives for the past eight months almost all night.

"You really didn't need to dress like that." Changkyun spoke, eyeing the low cut dress shirt and slightly tight dress pants he was wearing and breaking their silence, "It's just an engagement party."

"I need to make a good impression with your family, don't I?" Hoseok answered innocently, making Changkyun cringe, "anyway, why is their engagement party written on the invitation? Did they rush into this?"

"I don't know," Changkyun replied, gesturing for his new friend to follow him, "I don't even know the guy..."

"How strange..." Hoseok spoke, as they approached the front door. Changkyun knocked swiftly, and was greeted by what seemed like an obscure relative, dressed in a dark purple dress.

"And you are?" she asked, suddenly making Changkyun feel completely underdressed, in his suit jacket, white t-shirt and black jeans.

"I'm Miyeon's brother?" Hoseok watched Changkyun point towards him, "and guest."

"Of course, how can I forget my  second cousin's son!" she exclaimed, "come in, come in! The party is in the backyard."

Changkyun lead Hoseok through his childhood home, with the black-haired male sneaking a peek at some of his childhood photos. They wandered through the sliding glass door into the somewhat spacious backyard full of people.

"Get settled in," Hoseok told Changkyun, eyeing the crowd, which was bigger than the both of them had expected, "I'll go and get us something to drink."

Changkyun watched Hoseok walk off, then started to look around. He still felt underdressed, as more than half of the guys at this party were wearing full-on suits.

"Baby bro!!!" he heard his sister yell from behind, as she was approaching him, "It’s been ages! Why do you ignore me so much?"

"I’ve just been so busy, I…" Changkyun answered, as an anxious Hoseok approached them with what looked like lemon lime and bitters, "oh, Miyeon, have you met Wonho yet?"

"No I haven’t!" Miyeon was bewildered at the fact that Changkyun was telling her the truth, and eyed this 'Wonho' up and down, "It’s so good to finally meet you!"

"You too!" Hoseok said excitedly, and handed Changkyun the drink he brought for him, "I’ve heard so much about you."

"Really?" she said, putting her arm around her brother, her long hair now in his face, "I'm glad to know that he talks about me, since he’s the ‘family is embarrassing’ type of person."

Changkyun groaned at her statement. If anything, he thought, she was the embarrassing one.

"Oh, I've heard nothing..." Hoseok spoke, eyeing Changkyun's scared facial expression when he dared to pause in a strange place, "..but good things about you, don't worry."

Miyeon let her brother go, and Hoseok tugged his 'boyfriend' closer to him. Changkyun was in awe because of how natural this all seemed to him.

"Wonho," Miyeon began, checking him out again and noticing his muscular physique, "How Changkyun got someone attractive like you is beyond me. You two seem like polar opposites."

"Miyeon!" her brother blushed, making Hoseok laugh. Miyeon looked very pleased with herself. Changkyun, holding onto Hoseok's arm, then buried his face in it out of humiliation.

"See what I mean?" She spoke, proud of her work, "Look at him, he’s embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Please, stop..." He spoke, coming out of hiding and wanting to desperately change the subject, "Where's dad? And M..."

"They're on vacation, that's why they let me borrow the house." She replied, cutting Changkyun off. She was then tapped on her shoulder, and greeted by what must be her fiancé.

Changkyun felt Hoseok's arm stiffen in his grip, and looked at him confused. He had no idea what was going on, until her fiancé decided to speak.

 

"Hoseok?"


	3. encounter

"Hoseok?"

 

Miyeon's fiancé spoke, his arm now around her waist. He was watching the two males across from him, looking rather confused. Changkyun loosened his grip from his friend, and was worriedly watching him from the corner of his eye.

"I..." He spoke in reply, in a surprisingly calm manner, "need to go to the bathroom. If you would please excuse me for a moment."

The engaged couple exchanged side glances, but ultimately nodded permission. Hoseok then excused himself, and wandered toward the house. Changkyun distraughtly watched him retreat, and realised that if he stood here, he would be subjected to questions regarding what just happened. There was only one way to avoid this.

"I'd better..." he began, being cut off by Hoseok, who was poking his head out the glass door.

"Changkyun?" He yelled, winking at him before Miyeon turned around, "I just realised I don't know where your bathroom is, can you show me?"

"The bathroom is on the second-" Miyeon began in reply, earning a side-eye from the actual recipient of the question.

"Hold on," He spoke, poking his tongue at his sister as he headed toward the door, "I'll be more than happy to show you."

 

As soon as Changkyun was close enough, Hoseok pulled him inside. Changkyun went to ask him what was going on, but was instantly shushed out of a fear of being heard. Hoseok lead the two to the top of the stairs, and paused. The younger then pointed to the second door on the right, and was instantly dragged inside.

"What just happened?" Changkyun asked, as Hoseok swiftly locked the door behind the two, "What's the deal between you two?"

"I'm really sorry," Hoseok apologised, sitting on the edge of the tiled bath, "I had no idea this would happen."

"Who is that guy anyway?" Changkyun was still standing by the door, his arms crossed. He was positioned as far away from the window as he could be, as he had the chance of being spotted by people in the backyard.

"Him? The asshole that's about to be married into your family?" Hoseok spoke, not wanting to get into details now, "I went to high school with him. But that isn't important. What is important is how we handle his little name drop."

"Right. That is a problem." The brunette responded, already forgetting that he told his sister that Hoseok's name was Wonho.

"I'm minoring in improv, so this shouldn't be too hard." Hoseok ran a hand through his black hair, messing it up slightly.

"I didn't know that, you must really be an all-rounder." Changkyun complimented, "Oh, that reminds me, I've been meaning to tell you how much I admire the job you're doing. Miyeon was totally buying it!"

"Thanks, it means a lot." Hoseok's cheeks turned slightly red, and he smiled coyly in response, "It's all thanks to my acting classes, I can't take all the credit."

"I'm sure you were just as talented before those lessons," Changkyun commended once again, "You're really saving my ass."

"Lessons...." Hoseok began, now full on blushing, suddenly getting an idea, "I know what to say to them!"

"You do?" The younger raised his eyebrows out of curiosity, "Well? Spill it!"

"I'm an actor." He said, standing up from the bath's edge, moving his hands as he spoke, "And some actors don't like people knowing their real names, right?"

Changkyun gasped in response, and mentally smacked himself in the forehead for not thinking of it before, "A pseudonym! Of course!"

"What's a pseudonym?" Hoseok tilted his head, confused, "I was thinking more of a stage name."

"It literally means the..." Changkyun stopped himself from correcting him, realising that this wasn't a battle he needed to fight, "You know what, yeah. You're right."

"Then we're almost ready to head back," Hoseok started, clapping his hands together and confusing the other.

"What do you mean by almo-" Changkyun's words trailed off, as he watched Hoseok begin to take his jacket off and unbutton some of his shirt.

"What..." the startled boy asked shyly, watching the other stand in front of the mirror and tussle his hair, "are you doing?"

Hoseok wandered away from the mirror, and stood in front of Changkyun, making him gulp, "Cover story. We've been in here a while. It'll make people think that we weren't coming up with some amazing plan, but actually hav-"

"I'm going to stop you there." Changkyun shook his head, ranking this moment in one of the most embarrassing things he's ever experienced, "This is too much for me to handle."

"Just follow my lead," Hoseok said calmly, focusing on unbuttoning Changkyun's top suit jacket button and messing his hair up a little, "You'll be fine."

 

 

The party was still as lively as ever as the two re-entered it. Changkyun's sister and her fiancé were still standing in the same place as they were before, and it seemed that they were speaking to some of her old friends from college. Hoseok lead them away from Miyeon, hoping that they could have a little more time before having to see whether their excuse would be believed. However, she shooed her friends away, and signalled for them to come back over. Changkyun groaned as Hoseok dragged him over, as it would seem he had been doing the entire afternoon.

"What happened to you two?" the fiancé asked, snorting at their appearances, "You look like you've been hit by a truck."

"Hyunwoo, don't be rude." Miyeon scolded, lightly slapping his arm. Changkyun noticed Hoseok flinch at the mention of his name, but was glad that he finally found out what the heck his name was and awkwardly buttoned his jacket back up out of embarrassment.

"What? It's just an innocent question." He shrugged, but didn't mention anything more about that, "So, Hoseok. Miyeon tells me that your name isn't what I thought it was for six years. What's up with that?"

"Things change, Hyunwoo." Hoseok responded, this time without batting an eyelash, "I wanted a different name to use for acting, and after a while it just stuck. I go by that at my university now."

"Oh wow, you want to be an actor?" Miyeon was suddenly excited, "Please remember me when you're famous!"

"You actually believe him?" Hyunwoo asked his fiancée, "He's probably lying. Look at him. He, or should I say _they_ , probably defiled your parents' bathroom while they were gone."

"How is that any of your business?" Changkyun finally entered the conversation bravely, saying something that his sister would say, "Kindly butt out of it, thanks."

Hoseok looked that the male next to him surprised, not expecting him to say anything or get involved. True, he didn't really know that much about him, but with the limited things he did know, this didn't sound like something he would do.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, little bro." Miyeon scowled at Hyunwoo, "Please, baby, grow up. This is supposed to be a happy day. Stop ruining it."

"Fine. I'm just curious about one more thing." He spoke, looking directly at Hoseok, "I thought you were straight, _Wonho_."

"Who said I can't swing both ways?" the sarcastic usage of Hoseok's 'nickname' made him cringe, making him use Hyunwoo's old jock name out of spite, "This is the 21st century, _Shownu_. Get with the times."

"Don't we have other guests to speak to, Miyeon?" He asked, not taking his eyes away from what seemed like his arch-enemy.

"There seems to be a lot of tension here," She spoke quietly, "Maybe we should go. Changkyun, Hoseok, I'll talk to you two later, yeah?"  
"Can't wait." Hoseok smiled at her, ignoring her 'jackass fiancé'.

 

As the 'happy couple' went elsewhere, Changkyun turned to his friend, "Well that could have gone better."

"That was awesome!" Hoseok exclaimed at him, seemingly ignoring what the brunette just said.

"What was awesome?" He replied, a little confused about the sudden outburst.

"What you just did! I had no idea that you would actually participate in the argument." Hoseok put his arm around his shoulders, and the began to wander into a corner where they wouldn't have to worry about prying eyes.

"I just hate it when people assume things, you know?" He shrugged, gently removing Hoseok's arm from his shoulders now that they were barely visible.

"Why don't you like me touching you?" The black haired male asked out of genuine curiosity, "And in the bathroom... Wait... Haven't you dated anyone before?"

"I..." Changkyun felt a cold sweat coming on, "I..."

"It's fine, I won't judge you." Hoseok went to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but stops himself when he realises that he'd just be rejected again.

"I... haven't." Changkyun spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact, "I've been single all my life."

"For real?" Hoseok seemed genuinely surprised at his confession, "I have no idea why, you're smart, handsome... It's a shame, really."  
"Uh..." Changkyun was suddenly very flustered, and in an attempt to shift the conversation away from him, flipped the question back to Hoseok, "What about you?"

"I've had a few girlfriends before," He began with a smile, but it faded as he continued, "but only one stood out to me. I-"

Suddenly, the sound of a fork hitting a champagne glass filled the yard. Everyone's attention was now on Miyeon, who called had decided to call a toast. Changkyun, however, was still curious about Hoseok's past, and made a note to ask about it later.

 

\--

 

After the two gruelling hours of the poorest excuse of a 'happy' engagement party, the large crowd of people began to disperse. The two both made a pact during the speeches to avoid both Miyeon and Hyunwoo as they were leaving, and took the side gate that lead to the front yard instead of the front door.

"A shotgun wedding, of course." Hoseok said sarcastically to Changkyun, as they were finally out of earshot of any of the party guests, "It's nice to see that Hyunwoo still makes last minute decisions."

"I can't believe how petty you are about this whole thing." He replied, chuckling, "It's so amusing."

"It's only fair," Hoseok said seriously, almost turning the wrong way on the way back to his car, "He was such a jerk to me in high school."

"You don't get along with him and yet, you're still here?" Changkyun asked, with widened eyes, "If you don't want to come to the wedding, I completely understand."

"A deal is a deal, and I'm not going to let some pointless feud between me and that idiot ruin your future with your family." Hoseok looked Changkyun in the eyes and smiled genuinely.

"Again, thank you so much for this," Changkyun hesitantly returned the smile, "are you sure you don't want me to pay you anything? For your trouble?"  
"It's fine, really." He shook his head, getting into his car and starting the ignition, "The satisfaction of knowing that I'm helping you is enough for me to get through the tough parts."

 

"Changkyun? Are you alright?" Hoseok spoke sharply, snapping Changkyun out of a weird trance, and continued when he nodded in response, "I was asking if you needed a ride. You looked so out of it."

"You go ahead. I have a taxi coming soon, don't worry about me." He lied, just to get out of being alone with Hoseok again, "I'll see you at the wedding, yeah?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Hoseok was a little confused as to why they weren't seeing each other until the wedding, but decided not to question what he was told, and drove off, waving goodbye to Changkyun.

 

Changkyun sighed loudly out of stress when the car was out of sight, and whispered to himself, "I knew that I would end up with a crush on a straight guy one day, I just didn't know it would happen so soon."

 


End file.
